Rose of the Wicked
by KrimTales
Summary: Shauna Vayne has been plagued with thoughts of a night that she will be buried into the roots of her mind. On a mission to scope out confidential information for Demacia, she'll find her one fear to come alive. Rated M: Language, violence, sexual content. Parings: VaynexLeBlanc, LeBlancxSwain, other minor pairings to come.
1. Prologue

******Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any of the character used in this story. The characters used are owned by Riot Games.**

**Oh boy, another story that I wrote a long time ago but never even thought of releasing. Hopefully this is a bit better than my very first one when it comes to the writing part. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rose of the Wicked**

_******Prologue:**_

* * *

**? POV**

_Cruel laughter, the blood curdling screams of my loved ones. Shadows engulfing my soul, I'm suffocating from the fear. I've scrambled on my feet, blood staining my chilled hands, tears slipping from my eyes. Flesh ripped by chunks, bones being ground into powder, smears of crimson painting a living nightmare to reality._

"Night hunter, can you copy that?" Fixing the volume on the wireless device, I shook myself awake. Flashbacks repeating, never ending, from the moment I open my eyes to the time where I close them. I would be damned if I let this mission go.

"Prince Jarvan I assure you that success, is the only option left." Buttoning my coat, I slipped on my glasses. Taking a side glance at the mirror besides me, I quietly turned the knob to the rundown room.

I felt the harshest winds, fierce as the blows of Freljord, smog and dust tumbling in the air. There were torn down skyscrapers, jagged mountains as the bordering fence between nations, islands, and kingdoms. Walking down the path towards the center of town, I fastened the crossbow onto my back.

"When I finally find you…We will finish this once and for all."

**? POV**

"My goodness, my dear Swain, what will I do with you?" Laughing to herself, the Deceiver lifted the delicate wine glass. Pressing it to her lips, she looked the tactician straight in the eyes. "How can the Black Rose be of your service?"

Inwardly grimacing at the assassin, Swain coughed a curse into his sleeve. "Yes, as you are well aware of the situation between Noxus and Demacia, I have heard from my sources that a spy was sent over."

Acting with such innocence, she politely whispered to Swain. "Let's not get carried away honey. What'll be the bounty this time?" Narrowing his eyes to slits, the general knew that he was dealing cards with one of the best. A single slip up and he would be out.

"I have heard many gruesome tales told about you assassin. The most heart wrenching one out of them all would be the story of a **mass** murder." With a stoic expression, Swain breathed out pleasure to the woman's very being.

"I have found the refugee."

* * *

Vayne POV

Winds swirling everything in sight, howling out in agony, this was Noxus. These people, the scum of the bottom of the bottle, whisked together with a heaping portion of brutality. Mercy for none but themselves, corruption as far as the eye can see. This was the empire that I had taken an oath to slay and vanquish.

Not only for the sake of my own sanity, but the reason being solely to avenge my mother.

Bumping shoulders with the monsters in the crowd, I shoved my way to the front. Glances were given to me, but I shrugged them off. Muttering under my breath, I looked up to the monitor. On the screen flashed images of propaganda against my kingdom. Seldom were any of the things brainwashing the people here the truth.

"Dearest Noxians, it is I, head general Jericho Swain. Please settle down. I am here to inform you…" While the pointless introductions were given, I reached into my pocket carefully. Fingers delicately tracing the surface of buttons, I pressed the largest one.

"As I was saying, I require the alertness of all the citizens at this time. My sources have detected a spy sent by the corrupt kingdom of Demacia. Of course it is quite cheap trickery, but we will overcome this." Calling one of his ravenous crows over, the general started to read his speech to the mindless.

Uproars and shouts, balled fists raised high into the air with support for their nation, once I had looked back up to the screen, a blurry photo came into view. Raven hair tied neatly together, crimson shaded glasses, character scowl, topping it all off with a familiar crossbow.

"Shauna Vayne, a vigilante assassin has been sent to investigate on private matters. If anyone spots this forsaken woman, report it to the head of the Black Rose Order immediately." Tingles went up my spine.

_How could they have known before hand? Perhaps they might be playing their own ace._

"Whoever finds the sickening 'goodness' in their pathetic hearts to assist her will be shamed. Time wrenching death will be their fate." Snearing into the screen with twisted glee, the general cackled.

Keeping my hood well over my face and securing my coat from revealing my attire, I was effortlessly about to slip away from the unsuspecting fools when another voice spoke.

"Greetings to my fellow citizens of Noxus," Appearing on the screen was a woman, purple tinted skin, medium length dark purple hair, and glowing gold eyes. After she finished her short introduction, the tactician spoke once more. "Leader of the Black Rose Order Emilia LeBlanc will be helping tremendously to scout out the enemy."

_Heart skipping a beat, my feet froze in their tracks. This had to be an illusion, was this… was this the very witch that did to me like no other? _

"A message if I could Jericho?" I could feel the glare piercing my heart.

"Aren't you quite fed up with having to flee and escape from me? I have searched years for you; it is now survival of the fittest **dearie**."

Turning away, tears choked at my burning throat. Bumping my way through the crowd once more, I headed towards a shrouded alleyway. Tugging my hood, I turned the volume to my earpiece to a moderate level and spoke.

"Prince, they have discovered the plan to be carried out. What is your command?" Turning my head to see if any wanderers were overhearing, I continued. "I will send over the recording file, Noxus has said little, but it may be of some use."

Connecting the recorder to the router, the transfer had begun. Technology from the scientist in the humble allied city of Piltover was of much assistance. It was a shame that they did not aid us in sending a spy along to accompany me.

"Vayne, are you confident in your stay in that nation? The stakes are too high, if you wish you may come home." The firm voice of the Prince boomed into my ear. "I do appreciate your concern for my life, but I have unfinished business to rid of before I return to the kingdom." Reassuringly saying my farewell to Jarvan, I turned the ear piece completely off.

Letting out a heavy sigh, for a single moment I let the blood boil.

"_Let the games begin then witch."_


	2. Cross Roads

**Rose of the Wicked**

* * *

**Vayne POV**

Preparations and precautions were to be executed. Tugging at the ties in my hair, I let my raven hair flow such as the midnight waterfalls. Removing the blood crimson shades, I replaced them with regular, plain reading glasses.

With precision, fingertips tracing over thread lines, the usual clean cut suit transformed. Attire in the proclaimed 'kingdom' of Noxus revealed unbearable amounts of skin. It was distasteful in my honest opinion, but when work needed to be done, there was no complaint.

Not even a speck of purity, emotions hay wire, plans forgotten, only action.

_Slightest of winds can change any direction._

Keeping distance from vandals trying desperately to seek me out for a promised reward, I strolled casually into a rundown motel. Lightly scanning the dirt ridden lobby, I coughed out the disease that was secured for so long.

"You there, hand me a spare set of keys." Glaring at the ogre of a manager, I leaned over the counter. Required was a living arrangement, I had no allies in this foreign land.

Sneer ripping up the marred flesh, the reeking stench of sin flowed from his beastly mouth. "Little lady, runts such as yo' sweet self are taken away by the worst of my kind," Laughing, he reached out to graze over my cheek with a particularly meaty finger.

"Tolerance is the least of your worries, so long as you provide me a room." Gripping onto filthiness, I heard the bone twist and crumble under the pressure.

Hand recoiling, he grieved in pain. "Why you sniveling bitch! Someone 'ought to teach you a lesson!" Mashing his certainly thick skull into mine, the glimpse of blood was felt trickling down my throbbing forehead.

Clamping over my mouth, he took into full advantage of my second blindness. Searching into my soul, he dissected me with his gruesome eyes. Glowing like the predator engulfed in the shadows.

"Note the dominance of men over weak females of Noxus. Masculinity will forever reign over feminist." Digging his fingernails in my throat, breathe loss took its toll. Preparing for the damned deeds to be done unto me, creaks of rusty hinges rang.

"That will be quite enough Dr. Mundo," Familiar voice, clicking of heels.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the police officer of Noxus? What a pleasant surprise for you to appear out of the blue." Releasing his iron grip, pain ridden, I sorely slid onto the chilled floor.

Shoving the grotesque beast aside and kneeling over, she cupped my face with her hand. "You will be convicted with sexual assault if there be any evidence of it Mundo," Conscious fading in and out, my eyes focused on the mysterious woman.

Heated arguments erupted between authority and citizen. "You haven't the right to command a man! You act as if you were General Swain!" Engulfed within his rage, fire flashed around his bulging body.

Without blinking, calmly, the woman stated her eligibilities given by power, making Dr. Mundo go as pale as snow. Peaceful water takes out blinded fire with a single blow. I suppose even in the midst of darkness, there will be a 'light at the end of the tunnel'.

"She will be taken into my custody. Ever will there happen to be another report on you, by the influence vested in me, I will have your head served on a silver platter."

Delicately, the fingers latched onto my heated skin, gently lifting me onto her backside.

Grumbling, Dr. Mundo muttered out the words of apology. It was told that only the prestigious would have the honor and respect for a sincere apology. Apologies were weakness, just as hate is weakness in Demacia.

It wasn't very long before his over confident demeanor returned. "LeBlanc, tell your newly found mate that she'd best be careful around these parts, you hear?"

* * *

**LeBlanc POV**

Moonlight was our compass to the safe haven. Stone ruins, dying life forms, shadows creeping. This was scenery for the usual, tonight it astonishingly beautiful.

Warm breathe tickled my neck, making my hair stand on their ends. Knocked out cold or not, I finally had decent company.

_Centuries it seemed, scattering bitter remorse, pieces of my heart forever remaining in the atmosphere._

Patting myself down in a hunt for keys, I slipped the loop onto one finger. Turning the knob after the insertion I pushed the door after my guest, locking it air tight in the process.

Setting her down on the vacant master bed, I deeply sighed.

"_Darling Emilia, it is incomprehensible with what you soon will be faced against."_

Gut wrenching words of my deceased mother in her mourning, puzzling my younger self with guidance that I had not taken much too any thought in.

Without the love of a motherly figure, the path hit rock bottom in record time. However, that all took a course of change when I became the leader of the Black Rose Order, appointed by the heads running beneath me. Goals and purposes in life were only to be a benefit for the Order and none less or more.

Eliminating the bug sent from the depths of Demacia currently was the target.

"_Glory for Noxus, one day dear daughter, all of the nations will bow down to the Black Rose. You must achieve a pride for the wicked."_

Lost in the ocean of thought, I nearly sank into it when the rustling of blankets caught from the corner of my eye. Dazed, the guest rubbed at her bruised temple.

"What in the hell…" Flipping her curls and smoothing them out, she let out a yelp of pain. _She must have pressed the wound too hard. _Turning her head, she was slowly piecing the puzzle together. _Caught like a deer in headlights look, beads of sweat forming, breathing stumping. This is the typical panic reflex that we humans all possess._

I raised my brow. _How long was she to ignore that another being be with her?_

Coughing into my sleeve, I tried to notify the startled girl but not terrify her at the same time. "Ahem, miss, you should not use violence or force upon the citizens of Noxus. I am not aware of the region you come from, but that is a signal of disrespect." Reminding and refreshing her memory, I sat down next to her.

Scowl and all, the girl put a heavy amount of distance and further moved away from my proximity. Whence I reached out to inspect her bruise, she immediately flinched and swatted my hand away. Holding her hands down and tying them up with the sheets, I closed in for a better look.

"Tell me dearie, have we ever met before?"

* * *

**And that's the second chapter of this story! Sorry for the long wait, school and all is really talking a toll on my time to even write. Going further into the story now, after another chapter or so I'll start the romance. Thank you for reading. Please, if you liked it review it for me! It'll help tremendously for me to improve my skills. Stay tuned for the next update!**

**-KrimTales**


End file.
